The invention relates generally to control of access and management of subscriber information in distributed systems, and in preferred applications relates to subscriber information management systems, to a subscription broadcast system, to a method of managing subscriber information and to a method of notifying a subscriber of an event.
In known internet systems, a subscriber is allocated an internet account by an internet service provider (ISP). The account is managed by an internet account management system which is located at the ISP. A subscriber uses a computer equipped with a modem to access the internet service provider via the public switched telephone network (PSTN).
Also known in the prior art are subscription broadcast systems which allow a subscriber to receive broadcast television programmes using a receiver/decoder. A subscriber management system located at the operator manages subscriptions to broadcast services.
In the prior art the processing of subscriber parameters may be cumbersome.